


i’ll follow you into the storm

by callieincali



Series: Kady's POV [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, i didn’t mean for it to get this angsty but, post 2x05, read this for a forehead kiss, sad!julia, soft!kady, wickoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callieincali/pseuds/callieincali
Summary: post 2x05 fic in which kady drives julia home from the abortion clinic





	i’ll follow you into the storm

**Author's Note:**

> @wickoff_ on twitter wanted me to write a forehead kiss fic and i did that,, with some added angst too bc why not? 
> 
> i wrote this in a few hours and actually really like how i wrote it?? idk i’m proud
> 
> i hope you all enjoy it as much as i did!
> 
> takes place during and after the scene where julia attempts to get an abortion, so heed all the warnings that go along with that!

Kady hadn’t felt true fear since the day she sheltered herself under Julia’s living room table to hide from the bloodthirsty god in front of her. She wasn’t the type of girl to act on the things that scared her, and there wasn’t much that did shake her stoic composure, but the sound of Julia’s bloodcurdling screams from the waiting room of the abortion clinic was more than enough to fill Kady’s gut with the same terror that hadn’t occupied it in months.

Kady made it to the procedure room in record time, not stopping to check with the receptionist who seemed perfectly undisturbed by the ruckus behind her. She expected to walk in on a frightened Julia, probably having last minute regrets and doubts about the whole ordeal, but the scene she walked in on was nothing of the prior, save the terrified look on Julia’s face.

The doctor already had some surgical instrument buried in her eye by the time Kady made it inside, Julia’s screams ringing in her ears and tightening her chest with each repetition. All Kady had to do was push the tool a few inches deeper before the woman collapsed in her arms, blood spilling down her face.

Kady breathlessly muttered her disbelief, glancing between the body and the fresh blood on her hands before her attention turned to Julia, immediately scanning the girl’s body for any sign of harm. Julia’s eyes were glossy from the beginning of tears that never fell, but her face was expressionless aside from the angry determination that flared her nostrils as she breathed.

She demanded Kady finish the job, her misplaced anger easy to recognize as the fear and desperation appropriate for the situation. Kady refused, telling Julia they had a dead body to rid the premises of, but harboring her own apprehension towards the idea of performing such an invasive procedure on the girl whose pain had far too much of an effect on her own emotions.

The two girls casted a series of spells to mask the strange casualty and destroy any evidence to connect them to it before Kady wrapped an arm around Julia, leading the shorter brunette out of the building, still adorning the white gown that would have taken too long to change out of. Julia’s whole body shook in Kady’s arm as she pulled the passenger door open and helped her onto the seat; adrenaline still raced through Kady, masking the shock that Julia was seemingly already feeling. She strapped herself into the driver’s seat just as Julia took to reclining back as far as the car allowed, her body almost level with the middle console between the two of them. Julia attempting to slow her breathing was the soundtrack that resonated through the car as Kady revved the engine and sped away from the building, the sticky blood drying against her palms and reminding her that what she had just witnessed was real and not some nightmarish scene plucked from a horror movie.

She stole worried glances at Julia any chance she got, each time running her eyes up and down the girl for any sign that she might be hurt, despite the countless times the search came up empty. It took half the car ride for Kady to look over and finally notice a change from Julia in the form of shimmering tears streaking down her temples and soaking into her hair.

Kady’s heart lurched at the sight, beating in such a way that practically begged her to do _something_ that would stop Julia from crying. She let one hand fall from the steering wheel, sliding it along the plastic of the car’s interior until she found Julia’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “Almost home,” Kady offered, hoping to provide some reassurance.

Julia didn’t react, continuing to stare blankly at the nothingness in front of her.

Kady skimmed her thumb over the top of Julia’s hand, her own anger swelling at the thought of how little Julia deserved any of the shit she had gone through. Kady would have given anything to see Julia smile the way she used to when they would huddle around a large half-veggie half-meat pizza and talk about how great their lives were going to be one day. One day they’d do something big. They’d change the world with the magic they were on the verge of finding.

Kady missed the smile of a girl who thought the worst of her life was behind her. The smile that flashed towards Kady right before Reynard showed up— the one that spoke the silent ‘here it is, the moment our lives change for the better.’

Kady missed the Julia she first knew, the one that was cruelly ripped from her and replaced with a shell of the girl she used to know. A broken, empty version that never smiled wide enough anymore for her dimple to show from one of her cheeks.

True to Kady’s assurance, she pulled into the apartment complex’s parking lot a few minutes after, shutting off the car in their usual spot and turning to Julia with her expression already drenched in sympathy.

“We’re here, Jules,” she said, just above a whisper, her thumb continuing to trace over Julia’s knuckles.

Julia sucked in a shaky breath, her mind obviously still elsewhere. “I just— need a minute.”

Kady nodded without question, wasting no time to scoot as close as the center console would allow, just wanting to be as near to Julia as she possibly could be. Had there not been a plastic divider between them, Kady would have brought Julia into her arms, but she settled on bringing a hand to Julia’s hair and letting her fingers brush through it. Julia stifled a sob as Kady pushed away the strands that strayed to cover the girl’s face, Kady feeling a wave of something near guilt at the realization that there was nothing she could presently do to save Julia from the chaos her life had succumbed to.

“Julia, I told you we’ll figure something out.” Kady’s voice was low and soft, sounding foreign even upon her own ears. She couldn’t remember a time when she had allowed herself to sound so vulnerable. “I won’t stop looking until that thing inside you is gone, okay?” She meant every word.

Julia’s attempts to hold back her tears finally failed, the sob breaking through and filling the car with yet another noise that Kady was sure would permanently engrave itself in her mind. She cringed at the idea, unsure how to react in such a situation; comforting others was never really her forte.

“I give up, Kady,” Julia choked out and broke Kady’s heart all over again. “This thing— whatever it is— it wins. Reynard wins. I’m tired of fighting.”

Kady’s stomach twisted and writhed in turmoil as she stared at Julia from behind an apologetic frown. She refused to let her inexperience in empathy stop her from attempting to sway Julia’s irrational decision and wracked her brain for anything to say, anything to break the silence that was slowly surrounding them.

“Julia,” Kady sighed into the name, supposing it was as good a start as any. “You are— no one deserves to have this happen to them. Least of all, you.” Julia let her eyes fall closed as Kady spoke, tears still slipping past them. “But if there is anyone in this world that can take it— that can get through this— it’s you.” Kady wiped away the streaks that ran down the sides of Julia’s face with the back of her hand, hoping it would be the last she would see of them. “You’re strong, Jules.”

A silence did follow that, but the quiet was one of consideration rather than a lack of things to say. Kady was sure she had gotten through to her, even if it was only slightly.

“I’m just so tired.” Julia broke the hush, her voice barely a whisper, almost completely unrecognizable through the stuffiness of her nose. And Kady nodded even though she knew Julia couldn’t see it, because she understood. She was tired of seeing her best friend fall further and further into the mess Reynard had created. She couldn’t even begin to imagine the struggles Julia faced on a daily basis. And she sure hell couldn’t imagine pushing through every day with a brave face and a determination that things were going to get better.

Even with tears painting her cheeks and cries hiccuping in her chest, Kady was sure that Julia was probably the most badass girl she had ever met.

Kady pulled her lip between her teeth and let herself feel comfortable in the stillness that followed.

“Life sucks,” Kady finally said, simply because there was no nice way to put it. Julia sniffled and nodded shortly, the steady stream of tears falling to a sudden halt. “And life handed you the worst lemons possible but,” Kady paused, shaking her head at how dumb she was probably going to sound. A smirk tugged at her mouth. She hated cheesy, sappy clichés more than most things, but the possibility of one of those clichés making Julia smile was enough for Kady to abandon that aversion and finish what she planned to say. She rolled her eyes at herself and continued. “But we’re gonna make the best, shitty-ass lemonade we can make.” She laughed through her words, eyes locked on Julia for any sign that what she said had resonated in some way.

And like the first glimpse of sun after a long storm, Julia’s lips tugged upward— so minutely she could have missed it— and before long, Kady could see the faintest divot visible on one of the girl’s cheeks. Kady’s smirk spread to a grin at the sight, her chest filling with a pride towards the girl that she was able to call her best friend.

“You can’t give up,” she tacked on, squeezing Julia’s hand in her grasp. Julia squeezed back and shook her head, wiping at the wetness under her eyes. She muttered a response too quiet to understand; Kady asked her to repeat it.

“Your pep talks need improving.” A small, sad laugh escaped Julia as she said it, and Kady couldn’t stop herself from scoffing playfully in return, beyond grateful that somehow the mood of the conversation had made a drastic shift.

“Then your ass better stick around to tutor me.” She squeezed Julia’s hand again as if to signal she was joking, noticing another hint of a smile grazing over the smaller girl’s lips.

Kady leaned closer just as silence began to reclaim the space between them, and swept over Julia’s face once more with her hand. She lowered herself to meet Julia and pressed a gentle kiss to the girl’s forehead, letting her lips rest there for a long moment. Kady closed her eyes as she pulled away, her mouth still lingering close to the skin it had been pressed against.

“I’ll fight this with you. We’ll fix it, I promise,” she whispered and kissed the same spot again for just a brief second before she pulled away and straightened in her seat. “You ready to go in?”

Julia nodded but didn’t move to sit up. “Thank you, Kady,” she muttered, her voice still stuffy. Kady smiled a sad smile— one that spoke how she wished Julia didn’t have to thank her for things like ‘comforting her after an abortion almost got them both killed’.

“What are best bitches for?”

Julia sat up at that, her eyes puffy and her hospital gown hanging off one shoulder, and reached for the door handle, sending one last knowing look towards Kady before she opened the door and stepped out— Kady following suit a second later— ready to face whatever life was going to throw at them next. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> aww i’m emo about my own writing. 
> 
> once again i sacrificed school for ao3 so leave me some nice comments to make me feel better about my choices
> 
> i’m @bestbltches on twitter if you wanna yell at me or ask me to write things!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
